


Gotham Born and Bred

by Merfilly



Category: DCU Animated
Genre: Crush, Gen, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-05
Updated: 2006-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 14:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Batman and Black Canary get caught in a cave-in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gotham Born and Bred

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by _Chase Me_ , a Batman short.

Batman tried one more time to budge the keystone that would give them room to get out of the predicament they were in. It failed to move again, even when the tiny woman with him lent her strength.

"No good," he said, analyzing the situation. They were in catacombs of sorts, with no way out but the one covered by the rock fall. His partner in confinement, the tiny blonde known as Black Canary, was still massaging her throat from having almost been strangled. 

"Can't Cry yet," she whispered, her eyes showing how much that annoyed her. "It will be…"

His fingers reached out, covering her lips. "Save your voice, Canary. The less you use it, the faster you can recover." He inspected the walls. "As you were saying, it will be a be a few hours until we're missed, by not checking in. Our communicators can't reach out; it is a safe bet that the tracking signal is obscured as well." He could see her eyes were none too pleased by this. She then touched her head, and his, before mouthing a word. "J'onn? Likely. Once we fail to check in, he's likely who will lead the search." The Dark Knight began to prowl the small area, looking for anything he had missed. Black Canary started doing so as well, squeezing into crooks and crannies he could not get to, but there just was no way out. A startled cry, very hoarse and painful, brought him quickly back to her side. She was twisting her neck, trying to look at her lower back, which he could see was darkly damp.

"Scraped…hurts," she whispered, standing still as Batman knelt to inspect the area. He found a tear in her bodice, just above her waist, and the shallow scratch that was now freshly bleeding.

"You got cut in the initial cave in, apparently. It's been reopened." He gingerly touched it, and noted her flinching reaction. "Possible internal bruising under the cut. I should treat that, before it gets worse." He opened a compartment on his belt, pulling out what he needed. Canary braced against the wall, closing her eyes against the throbbing in her lower back. When something very sharp lightly touched her skin, she bit her lip from the involuntary shiver. She quickly processed the stimulus as him cutting her costume enough to truly clean and bandage the wound. 

When he was done, he drew her down into a sitting position, crouching near her. His cape enfolded them both, and she looked at him in puzzlement. "Your skin is cooling rapidly, and that scrape is enough to warrant sitting still. You'll need the extra body heat to escape hypothermia."

"Should not," she began, but his fingers touched her lips again. Her blue eyes looked up into his lensed mask with concern. He chuckled at her expression, taking his fingers away.

"There was a time, Dinah Lance, when you would have paid money to be so close to me." He shifted, taking a more comfortable position where she could lean against him.

"Bruce Wayne," she whispered, blushing warmly. "I still have a hard time believing Gotham's favorite son is under that cowl." She glanced up at him with a shy smile. "I had such a crush."

"I remember seeing you at one of the functions, a few years ago. You had on a little black dress, and a blue dress jacket," he said, more to keep her silent than for any other reason. "When I saw Black Canary on the street, it did not take long to put it together. You're the daughter of one of the most highly decorated police officers in Gotham." She nodded, and he almost smiled at the fierce pride she took in that fact. "If I had known then, that I had a costumed vigilante at my party, I might have taken more time to get to know you then."

"Know your enemies, know your allies better," she whispered, smiling up at him. He nodded, his eyes narrowing at her little use of speech.

"You really do have a hard time being quiet, Black Canary," he said, before tensing. He fell back fully into the Bat, just before Black Canary felt the whisper of a caress in her mind. She glanced up at the Dark Knight and decided to take her chances, brushing her lips against his cheek in a quick show of appreciation for his friendliness toward her. The arm that squeezed her beneath the cape was more than enough to make her entire year.


End file.
